Fear and Loathing in 2043
by missingeurope
Summary: A gritty look at what happens to Cassie and Jones in 2043. How will they get away from Deacon and the sinister Twelve? Kick-ass Jones and Cassie will find a way, because they rock. This story can be read alone, but also dovetails nicely with the ending of "The Awful Moment After".


1

"What is this?" The Leader of the Twelve asked out loud, his fearful eyes darted side to side in confusion as he tried to verify whether if he had forgotten an important piece of the timeline. No. The period of interference was meant to have come to an end. The cycle was meant to have been completed. This was not written. The timeline is being changed.

Before him, the time machine started to rattle and whirl into life. A jet of blinding light shot out of one end into the other, then a stunning blond woman materialised in the seat. She was bleeding from the torso and gasping for air through painful breaths. Besides her wound, this woman was too clean to be from the future. "But this can't be…" With his mouth agape, the Leader of the Twelve stumbled backwards and almost knocked over another hooded figure.

Dr Jones was halfway towards being escorted out of the room by Deacon when she turned around and recognised the frightened face that appeared out of the time machine. "Cassie..." she breathed out incredulously. Her mind worked furiously to fit this piece of new information into the giant puzzle she has been assembling in her mind.

Before today, she could swear that she had only seen Cassie's face through photos pinned on their research board, but now she is starting to remember something else… a young boy, a fatal shooting, a children's home… Dr Jones' eyes widened as realisation dawned on her.

Last night, when Katarina was going through Hannah's things, she had found an old business card for a Northside Garage in Philadelphia. It was the strangest feeling, looking at that card. At first, she didn't recognise the image of this green pick up truck with the address. Then it felt as if her head was being filled with fragments of _new_ _memories._ This must have been how Cole felt when he had jumped between alternate timelines. Something bigger is definitely happening here.

Katarina's attention quickly snapped back to Cassie's fading and bleeding form. She will have to try to question her later if she has the chance. Suddenly Dr Jones found her voice and lept into action. "Move! Make way! She needs medical attention!" But before she could get to the incubating chamber, she felt Deacon's iron grip close painfully around her arm, preventing her from getting any closer.

One of Deacon's men rushed forward with a loaded gun and took aim at Dr Railly, then slumped to the ground just as quickly. With lightning quick reflexes, one of the Twelve sliced Dr Railly's would-be assailant across the stomach with a knife and slung him in the back of the head with the heavy hilt.

"Hey! He's my crew! What have you done to him?" roared Deacon angrily, stepping forward to challenge the Leader of the Twelve. "This woman was not a part of the deal. She could be a problem!"

"To you, maybe." said the Leader of the Twelve, with a soft, calm and emotionless voice. He didn't like Deacon much and hardly viewed him as a threat. He bore a cold stony glare directly into Deacon's face. If his face was capable of conveying any emotions, it might have been annoyance. "We need to understand what we are dealing with first." he continued in his soft voice, without breaking the cold eye contact. "If it turns out that we will need her, we need her alive. If not, we can undo that mistake... later. Tell your men not to do anything… that cannot be undone."

Deacon was not used to being talked down to or being given orders by anyone, and he didn't like it one bit. His left eye blinked and twitched as he could barely conceal his anger at having his authority challenged like this in front of his men. He made a mental note to teach this pallid figure a lesson that he will not forget, later. He let go of his grip on Dr Jones and shoved her forward in a single gesture, then spat on the ground before returning his rabid glare at the Leader's unmoving face.

"Out of the way! Clear the room!" This time it is Dr Jones shouting orders to everyone, including the Twelve. _Did this woman just give us orders? _Deacon looked at the Leader, who, incredulously, responded with a small nod to Jones' direction. Deacon let out a snort and a dry laugh, put his hands up and called his men out. Shortly after, the Twelve also retreated from the room.

"Not you, Dr Adler, Marcus. You will stay and help." Commanded Dr. Jones, unphased. She shouted out a few more orders to them. Without questioning, they spun into action and brought Dr Railly out of the chair and into the medical chamber. They hooked her up to various life support functions before setting about to scan her injuries.

The bullet had shattered in her cavity and hit her intestines and took out one of her kidneys. They immediately set about cutting out tissue that was beyond repair. They had to remove the damaged kidney, remove parts of her intestines, and cut away a small part of her liver. When they were satisfied that there were no more bullet fragments, they set about cauterising broken blood vessels, and injected her with antibiotics to help her heal.

After they completed the last stitch to close up the wound, the three of them took a moment to catch their breath. "Normally the injuries and blood loss she had sustained should have been fatal." Mused Dr Jones. She quickly took a swab of Cassie's blood and slotted it under a microscope.

"It is as I thought. Her molecular structure is in flux. Someone must have given her a time serum in 2015." She glanced up at Dr Adler and met his gaze. "How very interesting." They exchanged a meaningful glance.

"Good lord! But that's not possible! Unless... are you saying…?" Dr Jones and Dr Adler mouthed the same silent word to each other: "Elliot." Katarina's eyebrows raised slowly upwards to let Dr Adler know that they were onto the same thing.

Marcus didn't catch on to what was going on and shot them both an inquisitive look. He hated being kept in the dark, being asked to give his loyalty to those whose true thoughts and plans he was not privy to. It was only his respect for the chain of command instilled into him during his military training that had kept him in check.

The doctors decided that it was best not to fill Marcus in, and gave him the look which commanded him not to ask anymore questions. The less he knows the better. Right now, their only weapon to keep the project alive is knowledge, and they better make sure that it does not get into the wrong hands.

2

It's late at night and almost everyone at the compound was asleep. There weren't many guards left because Deacon's crew and the Twelve had killed most of them on the day that they stormed the facility. The Twelve could not get that German doctor to open her tight lips to divulge any new information or insight into this latest turn of events, but they wouldn't let Deacon's crew hurt her either.

"We will need her" they kept saying. Deacon could swear this woman was toying with them and he would very much like to smash her face, or at least break a few of her fingers. Why is that German so important to these pallid men? Whatever it is they needed from her, they seem convinced it's something that cannot be coerced by force. None of the Twelve seem to be willing to do anything until Cassie comes around. It pissed Deacon off to high heaven to think this arrogant German bitch somehow managed to be in charge again, putting him third - _Third! - _in command.

Deacon ordered one of his crew to stand guard by the door as he snuck into the chamber at the early hours of the morning, to pay their unconscious and uninvited guest a little visit.

Cassie has been kept inside the glass incubating chamber for over a week now. She had been unconscious the whole time, held suspended in a semi-coma. The monitor hooked up to her vitals showed that she was weak, but alive and on the mend.

Deacon circled the chamber that Cassie was hooked into, tapping the glass softly as his dark mind worked to figure out who this woman was. No one was telling him anything. All he knew was that Dr Jones had recognised this woman, and that Jones had been sending Cole back in time. He sure as hell hadn't seen this blond around here before. He would have known. He could think of many things he would have done to this pretty little lady if he had caught her wandering around.

_Who is this woman? _"Holy Sheee'it…" said Deacon to himself in a moment of clarity. His eyes pinged opened with delight as he chuckled dryly to himself. "Ho ho! This must be one of Cole's. Oh, I'm gonna have so much fun with this one." He slapped the glass triumphantly with his hand, proud of working something out by himself for once.

He looked greedily at Cassie's resting face, a wry smile twisted on his lips. He swayed his head side to side with a cocky smirk, as his mind filled with depraved images of what he would like to do to her when she finally comes to. He reached down and grabbed his balls through his filthy trousers to give them as adjustment.

"I'll show you a welcoming party you won't forget, little missy. Oh, I am looking forward to _filling you in_ with that." Then he left the chamber before he would get spotted by one of those cloaked bastards, went back to his quarters and rubbed one out fiercely.

3

A couple more weeks passed before Dr Jones gave the order to bring Cassie back round to consciousness. The scar on her torso had healed up nicely. The surrounding tissue was no longer red and had faded into a soft pink. She would be sore, but she can enjoy the rest of her recovery confined in Cole's old quarters. She will be safe there.

Dr Adler and Dr Jones administered the injection to revive Cassie. The Twelve stood guard nearby to make sure they were not up to some kind of funny business. After a few moment, movement was detected under Cassie's eyelids, then she softly rocked her head a little and let out a gentle cough before opening her eyes.

It took her a few moments to adjust to the strange blue light in the dark room, then Dr Jones' face came into focus in her field of vision. "Katarina... " She sighed in recognition. "Where am I?"

"Welcome to 2043, Dr Railly."

The Leader of the Twelve stepped forward. "Who sent you here? What is the meaning of this?" A look of panic shot over Cassie's face, as she did not understand what was going on. She thought Katarina was supposed to be one of the good guys. Her heart rate started to race and she felt her balance starting to falter. Her vitals started to become unstable.

"Stand back! She is too weak! Give her space!" Dr Jones barked her orders at the Leader of the Twelve. He stood planted on the spot, with a dangerous look in his eyes. "I said stand back! Are you telling me that you are willing to risk Dr Railly's life here? I didn't think so. So stand back!" The pallid hooded figure begrudgingly stepped back, evidently displeased, but out of moves.

"Stay with me, and listen to what I have to say, and I will get you back to 2015." Jones whispered almost inaudibly to Cassie. She gave a long hard look into Cassie's panicked eyes to help her understand that she was under duress, and that they will need to tread a fine line to get out of this quagmire with the upper hand in tact.

Cassie calmed down a bit and accepted Jones' and Dr Adler's help to get on her feet. The Twelve eyed Jones suspiciously, but evidently conceding her trump card and afraid of making a wrong move against her. "I will now take the patient to her quarters. You will keep your distance while the patient is recovering. You don't want to cause anything that cannot be undone now, do you." Her eyes flared brightly as she spoke commandingly. Cassie already felt a little safer with Jones by her side.

Once they reached Cole's old quarters, Jones accompanied Cassie into the room. "You are welcomed to stand by the door, but you are not coming in." She instructed at the guard who escorted them bossily. Then they were finally alone.

"Listen," hissed Jones, "I cannot stay in here long or it will arouse suspicion."

"Where am I Katarina?"

"This is Cole's old room. I thought you would be more comfortable here."

_Cole. _Cassie remembers now. She remembers seeing his sad and frightened eyes as he stroked her face tenderly at the splinter table. Cole has always been such a strong person, but she saw the heartbreaking fragility in his eyes when he said through a trembling voice that he wanted to see her soon. At the time, she really thought that was goodbye. Her eyes misted over at the memory.

"Katarina. You have to send me back. You have to send me back to Cole."

"Be careful what you say out loud here Cassie," hissed Jones through a low voice, "We don't know who is listening. Here, take this letter," and Katarina pulled out a note from her pocket and pushed it into Cassie's hand, "You will answer my questions, and place a note behind the last cistern in the bathroom by the generator. It is vital that you tell me everything. Please take this time to think carefully."

Then in a louder voice for the benefit of the guard, Jones recited instructions to Cassie on the medication she will need, how much to take, and spun on her heels to leave the room.

4

Cassie steadied herself on the cot and looked around the room. It was sparse, but it contained a duffle bag with some of Cole's stuff that she recognised. She pulled out one of his long sleeved grey shirts.

She remembered buying this shirt for Cole that time at the hotel, when she patched up his bullet wound and he was out for days. His old shirt was completely ruined. She held the shirt to her face and breathed in his scent. It still smelled of his skin. She wished so much at that moment that she could reach out and touch his face. She balled her fist around the fabric and held it to her cheek, and a single tear escaped from the corner of her eye. She put the shirt on to feel closer to Cole, even though they were now separated again by a sea of time.

She walked to the door and turned the lock, then sat back down on the bed. She uncurled the note that Katarina handed to her earlier in that cloak and dagger manner, and started reading:

"_Cassie, _

_You must have a lot of questions, so I will get right to the point. Before you arrived, West VII and the Twelve stormed the compound. It appears that they are working together, but their relationship is not what I would call equal. _

_The Twelve need me for something, but I don't know what for. However, we can use this to keep us alive for now. They call themselves representatives of the future. Needless to say, I will provide them no assistance if they intend to harm our mission._

_They want the Time Machine. I surrendered it to them before you arrived when I thought our mission has failed and that we cannot change fate. _

_You coming here has stopped the Twelve from progressing with their plans. They say that your arrival is an event outside the bounds of fate. An impossibility. Yet here you are. This means that our mission was never a mistake and we must try again. The dangerous path we must tread begins now. You have to go back in time, but it will be a one way mission. _

_Tell me Dr Railly, is Mr Cole alive? What happened after we last saw each other? Did you find Mr Ramse? Did you confirm if he is the Witness? _

_Here at the facility, we have been working on piecing together old information. We found out that Markridge had a new CEO in 2015. We do not have information on this individual. We have reason to suspect that this new CEO is linked to the outbreak of the virus. You must find this person._

_Also, who gave you the time serum? I certainly do not remember giving it to you. In 2015, only myself and Elliot were working on developing this technology. It was not even published and we did not have a working prototype. It appears that my ex-husband knew more and was much more involved with the project than I suspected. You must find answers. You must find out who else had access to this technology in 2015. _

_One more thing. Before you splintered here, red ivy appeared on the time machine. You must also find out if this is connected._

_Destroy this note after you read it. There is a lighter on the shelf._

_\- Katarina"_

Cassie's mind was racing after reading the note. Daunted by the barrage of information and instructions, she got a taste of what it must have felt like for Cole when he was the one being sent back in time to fix things. She scrambled around the room to look for a pen and paper, then started to scribble furiously.

"_Dear Katarina,_

_In answer to your questions, I do have a few answers. Cole is alive. The last time I saw him, we were at the facility together. _

_We went looking for Ramse. His name was Ethan Seki and he was a key investor in the Splinter Project. I shot Ramse, because I thought he was the Witness and I thought he was planning on destroying the time machine. Ramse's guard shot me. Cole shot Ramse's guard. It was Ramse who gave me the time serum - he said that you would save me, but not him. I think he was going to use it on himself to get back here. Cole said it was about his son. I don't think Ramse was the witness._

_I was in a room full of red ivy before I came in and shot Ramse. I don't know if that means anything to you._

_Jennifer Goines was the new CEO of Markridge. Cole and I attended their corporate event earlier that day. She mentioned that she was cloning a dodo and wanted to return the planet to the animals. Do you think Jennifer released the virus? She was the one to tell us about Ethan Seki and where to find him. _

_I'm sorry that I shot Ramse. I think he would have been able to tell us how your husband Elliot was involved and who else he had been working with. I don't know if Ramse is alive._

_One more thing, Cole and I found Aaron. He was the one who betrayed us. He didn't tell us much, except that he was in contact with a woman who will kill us all for trying to stop the virus. He got in a fight with Cole and the last I saw him, he was burning in flames in a warehouse. _

_Please tell me if anything of this changes anything. _

_\- Cassie"_

She quickly folded the note into a small square and slipped it into her pocket. She took the lighter and burned Jones' earlier note. Finding her feet, she took a deep breath and unlocked the door to her room and peeked her head out. One of the West VII crew were standing guard. Cassie didn't like the way this filthy man was leering at her and giving her the elevator eyes. He slammed an arm across the doorway to bar her way. "Where do you think you're going princess?" the man jeered. "My orders are to not let you out of my sight."

Cassie felt intimidated by this man. There was a wild look in his eyes and there was just no telling what he would be capable of. Compliantly, she said in a meek voice: "I'd like to go to the bathroom please."

"Why didn't you just say so." The man said to her through a creepy grin. He placed two fingers in his mouth and made a loud whistle, then said out loud, "One princess to the loos!" Cassie didn't like this man at all, but he had a gun. "Walk. I'll be right behind you."

5

Cassie had to walk down a dark hallway with flickering lights to get to the bathroom. On the way, she had to step over a couple of dead bodies that were just left there to rot after the gun raid on the facilities. Even though she was a doctor and was used to seeing cadavers, it was never in this kind of setting, where bodies were left uncollected like piles of rubbish left out on the wrong day.

It upset her to see this hard world where Cole came from, where life appeared so cheap, even though there were so few people left. She gagged slightly and felt something sour in her throat. Seeing all this helped Cassie to really understand exactly what a miracle it was that Cole survived in this world and was still able to retain some goodness, gentleness and vulnerability when he was with her.

When Cassie got to the bathroom, she went straight for the last cubicle. She didn't notice that there was one door that was shut, because she was so focused on getting to the drop point for the note. Before she could close the door, the door to the other cubicle creaked opened, and there stood a man she did not recognise.

"Hello Cassie. My name is Deacon. Nice to meet you." He said in a silky voice as he stepped forward with his hand outstretched in feigned gallantry. If she thought she didn't like the look of the guard who marched her to the bathroom, she liked the look of this man even less. Cassie just stood still, not saying a word, remembering Katarina's warning not to deliver information into the wrong hands. Although he was smiling, it did not reach his eyes, which were cold and unmoving. He had a sinister air about him as he rested his eyes on her breasts. "Come on Cassie, don't tell me that they don't teach you manners in the past. That's where you're from right?"

Hesitantly, Cassie took his hand to shake it, believing that it would be safer to not stir the hornet's nest. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it now?" said Deacon, as he continued to shake her hand. "Tell me, are you one of Cole's?" Cassie stood rigid at the mention of Cole's name, and he tightened his grip around her wrist the moment he detected that shift. "Aha, that's what I thought. Cole was popular with the ladies when he was part of my crew. Did he tell you that part? Of course, in our tribe, they all belong to me." Growled Deacon as he shoved Cassie into the cubicle and slammed the door shut behind them.

Before she realised what was happening, she felt his dirty hand reach around her body and fasten around her neck. He leaned into her back and started to breathe greedy lecherous words into her ear, spraying her face with his putrid breath. "Cole always liked the sweet ones, but you are something special. Just like the girls out of those magazines. I can't believe he would think he could have you before I get to have a go first. Really, where are his manners." He licked the side of her face with a heavy, leathery, disgusting tongue that smelled like a sewer and felt like cold liver. Then the sound of a buckle being undone and a zip coming down, and she felt his other hand yanking down at her trousers.

"_What are you doing? Get your hands off of me! Help! HELP!"_ Cassie screamed out loud in panic. "Oh no you don't, little missy." As Deacon gripped her throat tight to halt the sound of her scream. "When she says no, it means yes. I always love it when they try to give a fight. Let me give you the Deacon special welcoming party to 2043." And he fumbled with his other hand to try to get her trousers down.

At first, all Cassie felt was fear and felt herself go numb. A strangled pitiful sound came out of her mouth as helplessness took over and hot tears streamed down her cheek. But then the fear quickly turned to rage as the adrenaline pumped through her body. She felt anger like no other, that this horrid, smelly, filthy man could think he had a right to take her body, and to smear his rancid odour all over Cole's shirt. She will not have this filth sully the shirt of the man she loved.

She elbowed Deacon hard in the rib and he cried out in pain, then she spun around to kick him square in the dick, which was exposed, crooked and oily looking. Clearly it wasn't the first time he'd been kicked in the cock, given how awkwardly bent it was. Deacon cried out in pain, but started to laugh maniacally as he realised that she had no escape as his body blocked the door. His face screwed up in anger as he made to lunge at her.

Cassie had to think quick. She knew she was no physical match to this savage beast of a man. She turned around and lifted the heavy ceramic lid off the toilet cistern, raised it above her head, and brought it down hard on Deacon's head. In less than a second, he was out cold, with blood dripping out of his head. She quickly felt for a pulse, and found that he was alive. Cassie quickly stuffed the note she had in her pocket behind the cistern before getting to work to move Deacon's body out of the way from the door.

The commotion caused by the shattering cistern lid all over the bathroom floor, alerted others at the compound that there has been a struggle. She could hear the smattering of footsteps approaching the bathroom. "Dr Railly!" Cassie heard Jones' voice call out to her. "Katarina! I'm in here!" She gave Deacon's body a final shove and managed to open the door just wide enough to get out.

"My god, Cassie. What happened?" A look of wild concern taking over Katarina's face.

"I'm ok. I'm ok. He tried to rape me. So I had to take him out. I hit him on the head. He's alive, but you might want to take a look at that." said Cassie, her teeth still chattering from all the residual adrenaline, and her eyes darted to behind the cistern only for Jones to see.

Jones eyed Deacon's slumped body on the floor, looked at Cassie and laughed. "Ha! Good girl! Now go. Marcus!" Jones shouted out, and Marcus appeared on the scene. "Please escort Dr Railly back to her room. And make sure no one else gets in."

With a knowing look, Jones went into the cubicle, retrieved the note and tucked it into her pocket, then looked down at Deacon's unconscious body. One of the Twelve appeared on the scene at that moment.

"This man just tried to attack Dr Railly. I thought you wanted her to be sent back to 2015, in one piece. If you agree, I think it is in everyone's interest to lock this man up in one of the dungeons." said Jones with authority.

The member of the Twelve eyed Jones with consideration. Jones held fast to her stony expression, giving nothing away. "It appears you are right. Very well." replied the hooded figure. Katarina stepped on Deacon's crotch as she exited the cubicle, making sure to shoe in an extra twist. "Over to you." She said matter of factly, then walked away down the hallway back to her room.

6

Katarina examined the note that Cassie wrote and her mind spun around at a million miles an hour. Finally, she decided on what has to be done. She took out a piece of paper and started scribbling furiously.

"_Cassie,_

_I think Jennifer Goines is the key. You have to find her and stop her. _

_I remember the name Ethan Seki. He was an investor in the time machine. There will be a conference at Markridge headquarters about this technology - you might have seen a poster for it at the corporate event._

_Listen, I believe that the mission will have to be moved to 2015. This timeline is not worth preserving. My work here will need to be carried on by my younger self. I believe you have met. Show her this note, then explain everything. By the way, she moved after your last encounter. Here is the new postcode - NY 11358. Red building with the horse statue._

_I think the room with the red ivys means that someone had sent plants from the past to 2015. Very interesting. You and my younger self will need to investigate that. It appears that my future, and any hope of completing this mission, is in my past now. There are no straight lines._

_Did Mr Marker die in the fire? You must verify this. If he was connected to the people who killed Mr Cole's father, you have to be sure. You must also find out about Mr Ramse. I think you are right, Mr Ramse has a son here. If he is not dead, you must ensure that he is no longer working with the people who want to release the virus. _

_Once you have splintered successfully, you won't be coming back here._

_Good luck Cassie. Find Mr Cole. He will protect you._

_Katarina."_

7

"Let me through! I need to see that Dr Railly is ok." Demanded Katarina to the guard at Cassie's door.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Dr Jones." said one of the hooded figures, stepping out of the shadow with a few others of the Twelve."Your job now is to set the time machine up and to send Dr Railly back to where she came from, before she does anymore damage to the cycle. She should not be here."

"Listen, I don't think you understand. I need to check on her to calibrate her blood composition before I can get the right dosage on the time serum. The levels of medication in her blood can affect how she responds. You don't want me to send her into the wrong time now, do you?"

"You will go ahead and calibrate the time machine. There is no need for you to see her. The period of interference must come to an end."

"Or what, are you going to kill me? Go ahead, do it then. Then Dr Raily won't get sent back at all." Spat Jones testily. When none of them motioned to make a move against her, she smiled dryly. "As I thought. We've already established that you need me. So you're just going to have to do it my way, whether you like it or not. It appears that you don't have a choice."

Jones puffed herself up to look big and squared off with one of the hooded figures, who refused to back down. They stood at a stalemate for a few moments, before the Leader of the Twelve commanded the pallid one to stand down.

"Let her in, but leave the door opened. You will gather the blood sample and return to the Time Machine to complete your calibrations."

Cassie heard the commotion by the door even before it swung opened. Jones stepped in gingerly with deliberate slow steps, looking straight into Cassie's eye to let her know that she's up to something.

With a slight of hand, Jones retrieved an empty syringe from her pocket and used her free hand to push the sleeve of Cole's shirt up Cassie's arm. Cassie could feel a note being pushed up into the sleeve, so she helped by holding her arm at an angle that will keep the note safely lodged into position. When Jones was satisfied that no one saw their little exchange, she extracted the blood sample she needed as quickly as she could, then turned and left the room, closing the door quickly behind her.

Cassie quickly retrieved the note and slipped into her bra. Now all she could do was wait.

8

A hooded figure who appeared at the door. "Time to go, Dr Railly. Come with me." Cassie cast a final look over Cole's old room, then followed the man to the splinter chamber.

Dr Adler strapped her into the chair and administered the time serum into Cassie's arm. "Splintering sequence initiated. Dr Railly, I'm sending you back to 2015. Good luck." said Jones.

With a blinding flash of light, the Time Machine whirled into life. Cassie could feel a pain build up in her back as the particles making up her body turned into light and got pulled away into the machine. And then she was gone. "It is done." said Jones dryly.

Before the hooded figures realised what was happening, Jones pulled out the detonator connected to the bomb she had re-attached to the time machine. "You won't be needing this now. It's over." She said with victory in her voice and pushed the trigger. A shock of blinding light filled the room and everything came crashing down.

9

Cassie materialised in an alleyway in Chinatown. It was dark and the shops were closed. It must have been in the dead hours of the morning. It took her a few moments to orientate herself. She recognised the stairwell to the room she shared with Cole on the night before the shooting, just a few doors away. She doesn't know what day it is.

She went into the room and saw that it was as they had left it. The empty takeaway containers were still strewn on the desk. Cassie sat down and retrieved the note which Katarina had left her and read it with trembling hands, then folded the note and put it back in her pocket.

_I have to find Katarina. _She picked up the dry empty pen on the desk and scratched a small note amongst the damaged edge of the desk. "See you soon. NY 11358." She hopes that this will be enough to lead Cole to her. Right now, she needs to find Katarina and explain everything. The mission starts here now, and they are in a race against time.


End file.
